the_kingdom_of_hillfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Judar Devellis
Information Appearance Judar has pale skin and messy pitch black hair. He has a feminine face, but a very masculine body. He has two big red curved horns in the sides of his head and ears that are normally covered by his hair. He wears a black long sleeved shirt and gray pants that go well with his small black leather boots. He tends to be drenched in blood and carries a small pouch around his waist. Personality Judar tends to look down upon humans and hates it when someone mistakens him for one. He is really clever but enjoys acting as if he isn't. Judar became a little soft after falling in love with Bella , but he is still really aggressive and hard to approach. He is really stubborn and never surrenders to his opponents. Judar enjoys drinking in his free time and becomes a flirt once he's drunk. He loves bragging about his strength to his friends and acts as if he doesn't care for any of his friend's lives even though deep inside he truly does. Judar loves to cause huge uproars especially when Bella comes to deal with him after he starts one and he can't stand when people call him "Judy". Judar is cold hearted at times and he gives people stupid nicknames to mock them. Judar likes it when he breaks people to the point where they start to become mere pets to him and he hates it when other demons brag about how superior they are when he is right beside them Abilities and strong points *He can manipulate demons into doing his bidding, but only for 3 or 2 weeks depending on the demon's power level. *He could use the powers of the demons he manipulated but only for a short amount of time *Judar is able to take away holy items from people, but the holy items would go to a new person *He has the ability to release an intimidating aura able to make people fear him to the point where they beg him for mercy. He likes to call this ability "Dark plea" *His acting skills are incredible and he could decieve "almost" everyone. *He is a proffesional at teleportation magic and could even teleport to a different world if he wanted too. *He can destroy holy items if he and he alone kills the host of the holy sword *He can use his own blood to increase his magic power. He calls that move "Life threatning" Weaknesses *He can't kill Bella no matter how hard he tries and would even give up his powers to save her. *Judar wants to destroy all of the holy items, but can't because Isabella is actually the host. *Every time he uses teleportation magic, a trail of ashes is left behind that leads to where he ended up at *He has a slight fear of ghost which is a bit pitiful for a demon such as himself *Judar is still able to summon the holy sword, but not for long or else it will kill him. *If he decides to telelport to a different world, he'd be stuck in that world for a couple of years *Like any other demon, Judar is weak to holy magic. Back Story '' ''It all started when Judar was but a child in a small settlement they called "Hillford". Judar was a small 11-year old that looked up to swordsmen. He would try to train in the dark forest as much as possible with the sword his dad gave him before leaving Judar and Judar's mother alone. Judar begged his mother every day to allow him to train to become a great swordsman in the barracks, but his mother just couldn't afford it. One day, a 16-year-old boy named Louis knocked on the door to Judar's house and asked if they could spare a room for him for a couple of months. Judar's mother allowed Louis to stay for only a week and he didn't complain what so ever, as if he has been through this many times before. Judar and Louis became friends and when Judar's mother heard that Louis was pretty good with a sword, she made a deal with Louis. The deal was if he continued teaching Judar his sword skills, she will allow him to live there permanently. Louis agreed and started to teach Judar his skills. A few years passed and Judar was pretty good with a sword. Louis and Judar went to train deep in the woods while hunting for some food too. When they returned, Judar's mother wasn't there, but instead, a note was placed near the door. Apparently, Judar's mother left to search for her husband, but she never returned after that day. Without Judar's mother in the way of the priest who had plans to kill everyone in the settlement and to obtain god-like powers, the settlement was nearly destroyed. Judar and his friends had to take action and save the settlement. Right when they charged in, trying to kill the priest, they were all severally injured, but right when they were about to loose hope, a light came to Judar and the 6 others. They used the power of the strange bright objects that were brought to them and successfully killed the priest, but, the cauldron of darkness was still running and the only way to stop it was for someone to sacrifice themself. Judar sacrificed himself and wasn't heard of for years, until one day he returned, but not as a human. Soon enough Judar made it his goal to destroy all the holy items because he thought they were the cause of his misfortune and he took upon the title of "Demon King". Quotes "Am I trash? because all of these pest seem to be attracted to me" "Haha, you keep following the trail of ashes, you must be a dog!" "Hey, here is a solution to our problems, let's just kill everyone here!" "I'm just going to go destroy a kingdom, be right back~" Additional Information/ Fun facts *Judar died trying to save Isabella from a very powerful spell, but everyone still thinks he is alive today. *When Judar became a demon, his holy sword was taken away from him and given to Isabella *Judar died a virgin R.I.P *He actually died on the day he was going to purpose to Isabella *Louis sacrificed himself along with Judar and became a demon, but Judar made Louis into his pet later on *Judar was actually reincarnated, but that's another story for the future